The electronic device should be provided with suitable heat dissipation means to removed heat generated within the electronic device and prevent the damage caused by overheating. The problem of heat dissipation becomes a performance-limiting factor of the electronic device as the electronic device becomes more powerful and generate more heat.
The high-density and high performance microelectronic device generate heat with higher density, therefore, the problem of heat dissipation becomes more involved. The package for high-density and high performance microelectronic device should be carefully designed to meet the requirement.
The package of electronic device play an important role to facilitate heat dissipation of the electronic device. More particular, the gradually-prevailing chip scale package (CSP) for IC chip provides a small package with size comparable to that of semiconductor chip. However, the heat density is extreme high due to the small package size, the heat dissipation thereof is difficult to packaging designer.
Moreover, the idea of using substrate as heat spreader of chip to enhance heat dissipation effect is proposed for ball grid array package (BGA package).
It is an object of the invention to provide an electronic device package with enhanced heat dissipation effect.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an electronic device package with enhanced heat dissipation effect and comprising a lead frame and an outer frame with electrically insulating surface. The outer frame encloses the electronic device with a predetermined gap therebetween. The lead frame has a plurality of inner leads extending to the upper surface of the electronic device and a plurality of outer leads enclosing the outer surface of the outer frame. Each inner lead and each outer lead are linked by a slanting portion. The plurality of outer leads includes at least one ground outer lead with larger cross section area than other outer leads. Therefore, the heat generated by the electronic device can be conducted outside through the ground outer lead when the ground outer lead is connected to other device.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: